Glamour
by Bamon
Summary: Sookie should have been far smarter then she was. This is a story of how Sookie should have been and how it would have changed the course of events as we know it. Letting herself be manipulated, ignoring how certain events of the past and her ability should have made her wiser, and generally letting good looks fool her is a thing of the past! Time for how things should have been.


**Glamour.**

Chapter One: Hidden Agendas.

I wasn't the dumb blonde everyone assumed me as hence why I dyed my hair a lovely chocolate shade of brunette. It really was easier to just be a brunette. There wasn't a real stereotype for brunettes as there was for blondes. Although, granted, sometimes being a blonde was needed - especially if I was required to get some information out of people. However, blondes often caught the eye more often then anyone else. That coupled with the floatation devices known as my chest you can see why I prefer to be a brunette. Apart from work I kept them as covered up and hidden as possible. At work, well I got less attention as a brunette although it was only less by a small margin. Still, it was enough for me to keep dying my hair brown, especially with my special ability.

The reason I wasn't dumb as a sack of rocks, however, was the experiences I had been through thus far. It would be real stupid to have been through what I have, to have my ability, and not grow as a person as well as in 'street smarts' as it were. What people thought and people said often weren't the same thing. What people said they did were often not the same thing they had actually done. Both genders could lie, have hidden agendas, and just be plain ol' nasty. As a telepath I know this, and thus I've never taken anyone at face value.

I'd like to say my family were the only ones who were completely truthful but that would be a lie. Jason... well, he was as dumb as a sack of rocks, but when it came to me and Gran he had his heart in the right place. Unfortunately, he lied as much as he drank beer. Most of the time it was to whichever woman in a skirt he was bedding, but some of the time it was to me and Gran. Mostly excuses as to why he hadn't been by or missed coming over because he found a good lay on the way here or just plain ol' forgot. Gran... she was almost honest. Often she said what she thought but sometimes she thought something... Something she didn't want me to know and I never managed to hear more then a few words before she forced her mind to change topic. One day I was going to have to get her to talk about it because I had a nagging feeling it was about me.

Either way, when that vampire walked into Merlotte's and sat in my corner I knew something was off.

Plastering on a fake smile I wandered over pulling out my notepad and a pen. He looked fine enough, I supposed, and to anyone weaker (as well as a telepath) a combination of his Gone With The Wind looks and the fact a telepath could not read his mind would have been enough to send a woman into a tizzy. I wasn't that fooled. He may have a pleasant expression on his face but something told me nothing was what it seemed with this guy.

"Welcome to Merlotte's! What can I get you?"

I asked merrily, keeping up the tiring display of a happy waitress. It wasn't as if my job was that bad. It was one of the easiest ones to come by considering my qualifications and my ability. Being a telepath wasn't easy and what most didn't realise was that it was on all the time. I never got a moment's rest. I had to actually work on putting shields up. The weakest one wasn't even enough to block everyone out; maybe just one or two people. To block everyone out it took three times the amount of energy my work required hence why I was always exhausted when I got home. One day I was going to have to measure how far my ability picked up - it had to be a large radius.

Something was definitely off when the vampire ordered a red wine after I mentioned there was no True Blood. Either he was incredibly lonely or he was up to no good. I didn't pay him much mind until I noticed the 'Ratts' as we often called them entered. To my surprise they went straight for the vampire. With his wine glass and no fangs showing no one should have been able to identify him as a vampire. I only noticed it because I could see this glow coming off him. All the other humans didn't seem to realise until he had ordered a True Blood, which we didn't have, so how did the Ratts know if they hadn't been here for that? I let my shields slip as I walked over and to my surprise they were thinking about draining the vampire - so they definitely knew what he was. The question was, how?

I didn't have much time to dwell on it as after I took and delivered their order I was inundated with numerous orders as well as tables to clean. By the time I managed to have a few minutes spare I noticed the table was empty apart from a large Dollar note to pay for the table's orders. I wanted to ignore the whole thing really, it would result in no good going after that darn vampire, but the good girl I was just couldn't let someone get hurt whether they were up to no good or not. Gran had raised me that way.

"Sam, the Ratts are trying to drain the vampire! We have to help him."

I managed to shout his way as I darted out of the diner. I was quick as I made my way through the car park to my brother's truck. I grabbed the large chain he kept back there, although sometimes I did wonder why it was always there, and began searching for couple's minds. It wasn't hard to find them, and I found it both stupid as well as slighty odd that they hadn't gotten that far. Did they want to be caught?

I kept to the shadows as I slowly stalked forwards. Once I was close enough I could see the pair draining the vampire but a few things just weren't right. One, the silver chain was thin. His glow was quite strong. That could mean he was quite old, and even if it wasn't the case, although Silver harmed a vampire I doubted something as thin as that would keep one pinned to the ground. Especially if their life was in danger and there were only two humans whom were no doubt filled with drugs and alcohol. The couple did work diligently, but I began to notice their minds were foggy at the edges, upping my suspicion. That was unusual. I had never seen it before.

Cautious, I waited in the shadows listening as they continued to drain him. It was only ten minutes later the vampire did something. He quite abruptly tore off the silver chain and proceeded to snap the Rattrays' necks before draining them dry. Clearly whatever he was up to, he had become impatient. I couldn't help but be a little proud, or smug, that I had been right about him. I watched as he took out his phone and then proceeded to hold a conversation. What I heard on this end surprised me to no end.

"Your Majesty."

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"I have come into contact with her and tested to see if she is a telepath. It seems she is not."

He paused again although it was for a longer time. Considering how he flinched in the smallest of movements I guess whoever he was talking to was reacting badly. I was surprised at how calm I was as I began to suspect that this whole charade was for my benefit.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I shall glamour her and bring the faery back to the palace."

Then the phone had disappeared, closed and in his pocket I guess. Seconds later the vampire also disappeared in a blur of supernatural speed.

As I walked back to Merlotte's, noticing Sam not too far from where the vampire had been stood between cars to hide himself, I couldn't help but think I really had to talk to Gran when I got home. I had a feeling this wasn't something that could wait either. I refused to be one of those stupid lead females from fiction that put everything off until the only person that could explain everything was dead. Yeah, as if that helped a situation, and people called me stupid.

"Sam, I need to get home. Is that okay?"

I asked as I got closer to him, eventually coming beside him so we began walking back together to the back door of Merlotte's.

"Why? Is something wrong Cher? What did that vampire do to you?"

Sam answered, his voice getting tighter and fiercer each second he talked. I'd like to say this wasn't an unusual occurrence around me but with my boss having a crush on me it was so common that I tuned it out by now.

"Nothing, Sam. I just need to get home. Please."

I told him, making eye contact with him so he would know I was serious. Considering I had never called in sick or been late, as well as actually taking up extra shifts when someone could or didn't come in, or when Gran and I needed the extra cash, I knew Sam didn't have much of a leg to stand on by not granting my wish to leave early. Sam seemed to agree, so within no time at all I was in my old, dieing (if the noises it made was any indication), yellow car on my way home.

The second I walked through the front door, I was tracking my Gran inside the house with my telepathy. Fortunately she was rather easy to find; she was in the kitchen and from the smell of it she had just finished dinner for us. I kept telling her she never needed to wait for me to have her dinner, especially when I worked the evening shifts but she was adamant. It was one thing I loved about Gran; it was obvious that we loved each other equally and we never needed to say it to each other to know it. We did, of course. We even had times we just looked at each other with a loving smile. Since my parents died when I was little, Gran was the only genuine maternal figure I've ever had.

"Gran, we need to talk."

I told her, making it clear I was serious. She looked alarmed, of course, but she put down the bowl of biscuits onto the table before sitting down. I sat down opposite her, quiet for a moment as I found it hard to have to force out Gran's secrets from her.

"A vampire came in today, and he was up to no good."

I began, glancing up from the table to look her in the eyes when I paused.

"I heard him telling someone that apparently he was testing someone and he has come to the conclusion 'she' is not a telepath. He also mentioned that he'd glamour the girl, and bring the 'faery' back to the palace."

I finished, and Gran looked pale as well as in pain when I had finished. I knew it wasn't physical pain but emotional, and by the look in her eyes I knew she knew that it was all too much of a coincidence. That, and I was the only telepath in Bon Temps. He couldn't be talking about anyone else.

What she told me was nothing that I expected. Although I did not blame her for not telling me, I barely got any sleep that night as I was in too much of an emotional whirl.

I was part faery, an eighth actually, and my Great Grandfather Niall was the Prince of the Sky faeries. Gran had an affair with my true Grandfather, Fintan, and her husband knew as well as gave his blessing. Apparently he was infertile after getting sick as a child. I had the 'spark' which would give me faery powers, although which ones I would get was unknown since I was a faery hybrid. Apparently, though, that was not where my telepathy came from. My godfather I never knew about was a Daemon, and had given Gran some of his blood as a wedding gift to drink. It was only pure luck that the telepathy that came from the Daemon species ignited itself into me and not my father or brother. Faeries were like catnip to vampires. Just one sniff of them and the vampires went into an uncontrollable bloodlust that wouldn't stop until the faery was dead or managed to get away. Our blood could allow vampires to go into the sunlight - something that terrified me and made me realise why that vampire could possibly still want me after assuming I did not have telepathy.

If that wasn't enough, then the Sky Fae and Water Fae were at war. The Water Fae had killed my parents. Apparently a relative of my Fae family, I think it was said to be Fintan's brother, looked exactly like Jason and had aligned with the Water Fae.

I was in so much trouble that I didn't even know where to begin. All I knew was that I wouldn't remain hidden in Bon Temps for much longer. Soon a whole fleet of supernatural entities would be barrelling into my life and I'd have no choice but to confront them all head on.

I really hoped whatever Faery powers I had kicked in soon because I had a feeling I was going to need them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I found Sookie unrealistic. She had been through being molested, she had telepathy, and she knew not everything someone said matched what they thought. She knew hidden agendas and such existed. So why the hell was she still so god damn stupid? I have no idea, but this how Sookie should have been in my book. She may not be intelligent as far as qualifications go, but she knew more about the way humans work as well as street smarts. She wouldn't have been so blind and let herself be manipulated. Anyway, so this Sookie is going to kick some supernatural ass and I hope you'll enjoy it! This story just wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
